


Snow

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December of 1996. Quiet evening that makes two people realize something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It’s almost night already.

The earth is covered with snow. It lies on rooftops and trees, windowpanes and stairs. The snow is sparkling, reflecting the light, and it seems that everything around is decorated with diamonds.

Two men are standing in the middle of the street. Around them street lamps are shining brightly, and colorful lanterns are blinking on the small Christmas trees that are standing on the either side of the entrance to the building. Beautiful show of light that should remind everyone – holidays are coming soon.

The snow is falling.

Little snowflakes are dancing slowly in the air. They are glittering like stars, silver, gold, blue, pink and white, spinning softly and landing soundlessly everywhere. There is no wind, and nothing disturbs this silent dance that is one of the most fascinating mysteries of winter.

Two men are looking at each other. It’s strange to see them standing together like this, alone in the middle of the empty street. It is known that they dislike each other, they demonstrated it enough times already. They never speak to each other unless it is needed. They never stay in each other’s presence longer than it seems polite. Now circumstances are forcing them to stand here together, outside, under the snowfall – they are waiting for others to arrive, and normally they would prefer to be anywhere but in each other’s company. 

But it’s winter – the time for fairy-tales, time for mysteries and wonders. They are standing here, and it’s almost night, and around them the snow is falling, and they are looking at each other, and it seems that they are finally understanding something. Maybe in this moment they are seeing the tension that always was between them for what it really is. Maybe they are really seeing each other – for the first time.

The snowflake lands softly on Jürgen’s eyelashes. He blinks, smiling.

“They’re late”, Lothar’s coat is covered with snow.

“There is still time”, crystals of snow are sparkling on Jürgen’s hair, like gems in a king’s crown.

“Aren’t you cold?” Lothar looks at Jürgen’s light jacket.

“I’m not”, accompanied with a soft smile.

They are forgetting in this moment that their relationship doesn’t include such questions and answers. The lamps on Christmas trees are changing colors – red, yellow, green, then red again.

Jürgen bends down to gather a handful of snow.

“How long are we supposed to wait?”

“Twenty minutes”, Lothar watches Jürgen make a snowball. “Then we have to leave without them”. 

Jürgen throws the snowball away. It lands quietly in a snow-drift. It seems that there are no sounds at all but the words they are saying. The street is so unusually empty – no people and no cars, just the two of them, and snow, and lights.

Jürgen reaches out with his hand to wipe the snow from Lothar’s temple. Such a simple gesture that would be impossible between them outside the mysterious world of a snowfall. But now it seems right. They are looking at each other, and they both are smiling.

“Then we wait a little longer”, they say it almost in unison.

Lothar catches one of the sparkling snowflakes in his hand. Such a perfect, complicated shape, so beautiful… He squeezes it in his palm quickly, whispering quietly the name of a man standing in front of him, and then opens his hand again. The snowflake is still there, it hasn’t melted, and it means that his wish will come true – so his grandmother told him when he was small.

No words are needed. It is somehow enough to just stand here, under the warm orange glow of the street lamp, looking at each other, and they understand what they both want to say.

Lothar touches Jürgen’s hand – carefully, as if afraid to break the spell this evening put on them. Their fingers entwine gently. And then they kiss – for the first time.

Around them the snow keeps falling.


End file.
